comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb Raider
Tomb Raider is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tomb Raider: Inferno #3: 08 Aug 2018 Current Issue :Tomb Raider: Inferno #4: 03 Oct 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Lara Croft' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Tomb Raider: Inferno #4 Tomb Raider: Inferno #3 Tomb Raider: Inferno #2 Tomb Raider: Inferno #1 Tomb Raider: Survivor's Crusade #4 Tomb Raider: Survivor's Crusade #3 Tomb Raider: Survivor's Crusade #2 Tomb Raider: Survivor's Crusade #1 Tomb Raider II #12 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Tomb Raider Compendium' - Collects vol. 1 #1-50. - *'Tomb Raider Archives, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-15. - *'Tomb Raider Archives, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #16-24 & 26-34. - *'Tomb Raider Archives, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #35-50. - *'Tomb Raider Archives, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #0 & ½, plus Tomb Raider: Journeys #1-12, Origins, Epiphany, Takeover, Arabian Nights, and The Greatest Treasure of All. - *'Tomb Raider Library Edition, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-18, plus The Beginning. - Trade Paperbacks *'Tomb Raider, vol. 1: Saga of the Medusa Mask' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 2: Mystic Artifacts' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 2: Chasing Shangri-La' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 1: Season of the Witch' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Lara and the other survivors of the Endurance are experiencing horrific visions after their ordeal in the lost kingdom of Yamatai. But the visions lead to a darker fate . . . Can Lara survive the calamities that await her as she struggles to piece this new mystery, and her life, back together?" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 2: Secrets and Lies' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "After the return to Yamatai Island, Lara and her friends try to put the horror of what happened there behind them and return to 'normal' life. However, when a dearly departed friend pleads for help, Lara goes on a globetrotting adventure fraught with new perils and a horrible truth that must be brought to light at all costs!" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 3: Queen of Serpents' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "Lara must save the life of a friend she thought to be dead as a dangerous organization threatens to kill this person for good! But Lara will not be alone, as Sam, Jonah, and Kaz join her on this rescue mission! Danger lurks behind every shadow-can they make it in time to save a life they thought was lost?" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 1: Spore' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Lara Croft is pursuing a lost truth about the world that just might unlock the secret to defeating death! She becomes entangled in a search for a rare mushroom said to grant immortality and a lethal new enemy that just won't die!" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 2: Choice and Sacrifice' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "When Lara gets word that Sam Nishimura has escaped from a mental hospital, she drops everything to help her friend. But after an encounter with the Order of Trinity, she realizes that things are more complicated than she thought. Haunted by her memories of Yamatai, Lara is determined to rescue her friend. But the specter of Himiko the Sun Queen looms large in Sam’s life, and threatens to consume her completely!" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 3: Survivor’s Crusade' - Collects Survivor’s Crusade #1-4. "Lara Croft’s hunt for clues about the secretive religious organization Trinity and its connection to her father’s death takes her all over the world, from Thailand, to Italy, to the Mountains of the Moon. But the unique dangers that come with being a Tomb Raider are too much for some of her closest friends to bear, and in her fanatical crusade for answers, will Lara isolate herself from those who could help her the most?" - *'Tomb Raider, vol. 4: Inferno' - Collects Inferno #1-4. "Lara hunts down Trinity in Antarctica and seeks to discover the mystery within their icy hideout before they can exploit it." - *'Tomb Raider Compendium' - Collects vol. 1 #1-50. - *'Tomb Raider Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-18. - *'Tomb Raider Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Gail Simone. Artists: Nicolás Daniel Selma & Juan Gedeon. Covers: Dan Dos Santos. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-50, 1999-2005 (Image/Top Cow) * Volume 2: #1-18, 2014-2015 (Dark Horse) * Volume 3: #1-12, 2016-2017 (Tomb Raider II) (Dark Horse) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure